Parts washing machines such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,645,791 to Sadwith and 4,143,669 to G. E. Minkin include a turntable and spray nozzles for directing cleaning solution at parts supported on the turntable. In the machine disclosed by Sadwith, the spray nozzles rotate, but in the machine disclosed by Minkin, the spray nozzles remain stationary. U.S. Pat. No. 3,054,411 to Randall discloses a parts cleaning machine having an oscillating basket and rotating spray nozzles. U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,994 to Jackson discloses a parts washing machine having a rotatable tub movable between a washing position, a drying position and an unloading position.